


The Young Justice Journalism Club

by sturmgalan



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmgalan/pseuds/sturmgalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In freshman year of high school, Conner 'Kon' Kent dragged best friend Tim Drake into the world of investigative reporting, and they never really looked back. They're the real life Hardy Boys. They're <i>awesome</i>. (Cassie, editor and head of the journalism club, really just hopes they don't end up arrested.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Like clockwork, the double thumps of a paper bag lunch and 150-some pounds of boy dropping against the unofficial journalism club's table signal the arrival of one Conner 'Kon' Kent, six minutes into the lunch period. Once upon a time, it might have been met with startled looks, or at the very least _a_ look; Kon is many things, but a quiet presence has only rarely ever been one of them. After two and a half years though, all Kon receives are absentminded greetings, the rest of the table's attention turned more to schoolwork (Tim), club management (Cassie), or doodling (Steph).

Kon is undeterred.

"So," he says, waits for at least one head to turn his way. "What is it with ghosts and abandoned farmhouses, anyway?"

The rest of the table turns to stare at him.

"What?" Tim asks.

" _I've_ got a new story for us," Kon declares, which. Cassie has barely finished dealing with the fallout of their previous story. She has to drop her head to the table and groan, even as Steph makes grabby motions, _Oooh, share,_ because once upon a time, Kon discovered the Lois Lane-style of journalism, and since then Cassie has had to worry about trying to keep their entire club out of jail.

The spark of attention's all Kon needs to launch into his tale though. It's never more obvious that Kon's grown up around journalists than it is when he's telling a story. He has a knack for grabbing his audience's interest and keeping it, pairs hooks with a well-tuned flair for the dramatic he probably picked up from his creepier dad. (Sure, all of them know Luthor's been an okay enough father to Kon, but _Lex Luthor_.) Kon's charisma bleeds through paper, and Cassie's not particularly ashamed that she crushed on him once. Still does, maybe, a little.

Actually, she should probably be paying attention to Kon right now.

"Everyone'd thought it was a Halloween prank at first. It started out small. Things like flickering lights, voices with no source... But then the screaming started. High-pitched screams that would randomly start and just as suddenly stop. But when the police finally decided to look into it, they found nothing there."

"The question is, why now? If it even is a haunting." Everyone turns to Tim. He's steepled his fingers, a slight frown marring his face as he thinks. "There's never been a history of paranormal activity at the Hayes farm. It hasn't even been abandoned that long. So what could have triggered it now? Or rather, what could this so-called ghost be hiding?"

Kon grins wide. Somewhere between all his speaking, he's managed to finish his lunch, and the crumpled remains go sailing into the nearby trashcan as he leans back, not just a little smug.

"That's our job to find out, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Next day in homeroom sees Kon looking like the cat that ate the canary, wagging his phone in Tim's face when he walks in.

"Please hold back your urge to throw yourself at me once you hear what I've got," he says. "I know, I know, it's _hard_ when there's this super mind paired with this rockin' bod. I won't hold it against you if you can't resist."

Tim's expression remains supremely unimpressed as Kon settles into the adjoining desk. "No problem," he says, voice dry. "So is that a phone in your hand or are you just happy to see me?"

"You're not as funny as you think you are."

Which, no, Tim can't see Kon's glower as anything but comical. "Uh huh," he says. Offers a raised eyebrow. "Well, you should probably tell me 'what you've got' before class starts."

 _Oh. Yeah_ , Kon thinks, with a quick glance at the clock. Six minutes 'til the bell rings, and it's probably enough time to get through his news. The chatter in the room is loud enough to cover their conversation, but he lowers his voice anyway, to set the mood. "I got us a lead. Last night after class. See, I got to thinking that Cissie King-Jones might know something, livin' near the farm and all, and since I happened to be close by when the cheerleaders got out of practice--"

"Happened to be. Sure."

Kon kicks at Tim, the action hidden from the teacher by their desks. "Shut it. You have no leg to stand on. One word." Pause. " _Dick._ "

Tim's not an expressive person by nature, and beyond that, he has stupidly good control over his body language. So Kon can't help but snicker when Tim obviously begins trying to fight down a blush. Score one for Kon.

"Yes, right, as you were saying," Tim says, after he's composed himself.

Still grinning, Kon continues. "As I was _saying_. Since I happened to be in the general area, I figured I'd catch Cissie after practice and chat her up a bit. Ask her if she's seen or heard anything.

"So I treat her to the Patented Kon Approach--" Tim groans. "Dude, do you want to hear this or not?"

"Yes, Kon, I am entranced by your tale of investigative prowess. Please continue."

" _Thank you_." A minute left before class starts; he has to hurry now. "Anyway, turns out she's got nerves of steel, 'cause get this, she not only heard the ghost but she also got a recording of it and everything. I had her send it to me but it's kinda not clear, so can you do your," wiggling fingers, "techno wizardry thing on it?"

The bell rings as Tim is about to reply, but he manages to jerk a nod at Kon and mouth, _Lunch._

Tim's only half paying attention as the teacher drones on. He's more interested in the notes he'd jotted down last night.

The Hayes family tragedy. A recent rash of stolen technology.

Potential starting points, Tim thinks, and begins planning his investigation.


End file.
